kisstubandafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kiss
Kiss (estilizado KISS) es un grupo estadounidense de hard rock,1 formado en diciembre de 1972/ enero de 1973, en la ciudad de Nueva York. formado por el Guitarrista y Vocalista Paul Stanley, El Vajista Gene Simmons, el baterista Peter Criss y el Guitarrista Ace frehley. Conocidos por Usar Maquillaje Durante Los Años 70. En 1974 y 1975 Realizaron sus Tres Primeros Álbumes, Kiss, Hotter than Hell y Dressed to Kill, Aún que Sus Giras Tenían Éxito entre 1973 y 1975 Realizaron En 1975 Su Primer Album en Vivo, Alive!. En 1976 y 1977 Sacan a la Venta Destroyer, Rock And Roll Over, Love Gun y Alive II, En 1978 Realizan Sus 4 Álbumes Solistas. Sus Álbumes y Giras Tuvieron Éxito 1976 y 1978 que Lograron Sacar una Mercancía de Juguetes, Comics y Más Juegos. para 1980 y 1982 Peter Criss y Ace frehley dejan la Banda y son Remplazados por Eric Carr y Vinnie Vicnent, En 1983 Dejan el Maquillaje hasta 1995, Ese Mismo Año en 9 de Agosto de 1995 Realizan su MTV Unplugged Donde Peter y Ace se Reunieron con Paul y Gene. En 1996 La Formación Original de KISS Se Reunio y Realizaron el Alive/WorldWide Tour. Para 2001, 2002 y 2004 Ace frehley y Peter Criss Vuelven a Dejar KISS y Son Remplazados por Eric Singer y Tommy Thayer. En 2008 La Banda Realizo el Alive 35 World Tour, Debido a los 35 Años de la Banda, Lanzan Sus Últimos Albumes de Estudio, "Sonic Boom" y "Monste''r". En 2014 Celebraron sus 40 Años y Los Miembros Se Reunieron Entrando Al Salon de la fama del Rock. Kiss toco en el American Got Talent En Septiembre de 2018 Aqui la Banda Anuncio su Gira de Despedida Historia Los Primeros Años (1973-1975) Chaim Witz o Gene Klain, Nacido en 25 de Agosto de 1949, hijo de Florence y Feri Witz, en 1958 emigro a los Estados Unidos luego de que su madre Se divorciara. En 1964 Se inspiro por la Musica luego de ver a los Baetles en la TV. A finales de los 60's y Principios de los 70's Junto Con Steeve Cornel Conocio al Guitarrista Stanley Harey Eisen. Nacido en 20 de Enero de 1952, De Niño se Inspiró por la Música así que Sus Padres lo Inscribieron a una Escuela de Musica. En 1971 y 1972 los dos forman la Banda Wicked Lester, En Nueva York, Una Banda que no Era Hard Rock, Wicked Lester Hizo un Álbum, Pero Epic Records Deciso el Álbum. Los Miembros formados por Paul Y Gene Se fueron y Elimimaron el Contrato de Epic Records. En la Revista Rolling Stone, descia el aúncio Sobre Un Baterista Que Busca Una Banda y es Cuando Peter Geoorge Crisscola se Une a ellos, Nacido en 20 de Diciembre de 1945, En Broonklyn, Nueva York, del seno de una familia italiana, de tradición católica, compuesta por varios hermanos, Era el hijo mas Malcriado, Siempre se metía en Muchos problemas. fue Bataerista en Barracudas (1966-1967), Sounds Of Soul (1967), Chelsea (1970-1971) y Lips (1971-1972). fue llamado para una Audición y se Conviertio en un miembro oficial del Grupo. En noviembre de 1972, el trío realizó una actuación para Don Ellis de Epic Records, con la intención de conseguir un contrato discográfico. Ellis no quedó satisfecho, pues odiaba su imagen y su música; además, cuando salía, el hermano de Criss le vomitó encima. En Diciembre 1972/Enero 1973 Paul Stanley pone el Anuncio en el Periodico The Village Voice, en Busca de un Guitarrista. y es Cuando Paul Daniel Frehley se Une. Nacido En 27 de Abril de 1951 En Bronx, Nueva York. Su padre, Carl Daniel Frehley, era originario de Pennsylvania e hijo de inmigrantes alemanes; mientras que su madre, Esther Anna Hecht, era natural de Carolina del Norte y descendiente de indígenas cherokee. En su adolescencia formó parte de varias bandas, como por ejemplo The Exterminators o Cathedral, y cuando con esta última empezó a ganar dinero, abandonó el instituto, Sin embargo, el guitarrista retomó sus estudios debido a la presión de su novia y su familia. Tras su graduación trabajó como cartero, mensajero, repartidor de una licorería, transportando muebles y hasta como pipa del batería de The Jimi Hendrix Experience Mitch Mitchell. en Enero 1973 En Nueva York Nace La Banda KISS, A Stanley se le ocurrió cuando Criss, Simmons y él se dirigían a Nueva York en coche, pues el batería mencionó que había estado en una banda llamada Lips —en español: ''Labios—, así que Stanley dijo: «¿Qué me dices de Kiss?». Por su parte, Frehley creó el logo de la banda, haciendo que las «SS» parecieran rayos, cuando iba a escribir el nombre del grupo sobre el de Wicked Lester en un cartel de un club en el que iban a tocar.18 Las «SS» guardaban similitudes con el símbolo rúnico utilizado como la insignia de las milicias SS y su uso es ilegal en Alemania, por lo que para evitar la controversia, desde 1979 la mayoría de los lanzamientos y merchandising de la banda en el país europeo tienen el logo modificado, con las eses convertidas en dos zetas del revés. En 30 de Enero de 1973, Realizaron su Primer concierto en Popcorn Club, Queens, NY. En Marzo 1973, En Electric Ladyland Studios Graban Sus Primeros Demos Junto Con Eddie Kramer, 9 y 10 de marzo en The Daisy en Amityville, Nueva York. El 1 de noviembre de 1973 Kiss se convirtió en la primera agrupación contratada por la discográfica Casablanca Records, fundada por Neil Bogart, Por otra parte, la banda había comenzado la grabación de su primer álbum en los estudios Bell Sound de Nueva York, En Diciembre 22 1973 Tocan en el Coventry, Queens, más tarde seira Grabado en video. este fue el ultimo Concierto de los Clubes hasta 1988. El 31 de diciembre Kiss realizó su primera actuación como banda profesional en Brooklyn, como acto de apertura de Blue Öyster Cult. En este concierto, Simmons se quemó accidentalmente su cabello tras realizar su número de tragafuegos. La primera Gira oficial de Kiss comenzó en 5 de febrero de 1974 en Edmonton, Alterta, Canadá. En 18 de Febrero de 1974 Realizaron su Primer Album Debut llamado KISS, Al día siguiente, la banda interpretó las canciones «Nothin' to Lose», «Firehouse» y «Black Diamond» en la que sería su primera intervención televisiva, en el programa de la ABC Dick Clark's In Concert Para ser Transimitido En 29 de Marzo de 1974, El 29 de abril, el grupo tocó «Firehouse» en The Mike Douglas Show.2 Esta emisión incluyó la primera entrevista televisiva de Simmons; una conversación con Douglas en la que el bajista se declaraba como una «encarnación del Demonio». La colaboradora del programa Totie Fields comentó que sería divertido si detrás del maquillaje Simmons fuera «sólo un buen chico judío». Éste no confirmó ni negó esta observación y dijo simplemente: «No lo sabrás», a lo que Fields contestó: «Lo haré, no puedes esconder ese “garfio”», en referencia a la nariz ganchuda de Simmons. A pesar de la constante publicidad realizada por Casablanca Records, Kiss inicialmente sólo vendió 75 000 copias. Mientras tanto Kiss y Casablanca perdían bastante dinero a gran velocidad en la promoción del álbum. Kiss Aparece en Toronto, Canada En Junio 15 y 14 de Septiembre de 1974, Un Concierto en ser filmado en Video y Otro en ser Grabado en Audio. Mientras estaban de gira, los miembros de la banda pararon en Los Ángeles en agosto de 1974 para grabar su segundo álbum, Hotter Than Hell, lanzado el 22 de octubre de 1974, El único sencillo, «Let Me Go, Rock 'n' Roll», falló en las listas y el álbum sólo alcanzó el puesto 100 del Billboard 200. Hotter Than Hell rápidamente salió de las listas y la banda se vio obligada a dejar de girar para grabar un nuevo trabajo. Esta vez Neil Bogart se encargó de producir el álbum para cambiar el sonido sucio y distorsionado de Hotter than Hell por uno más limpio y pop. Kiss Toca en Winterland San francisco En Enero 31 de 1975, fue el Priemer Concierto de La Gira de Hotter Than hell filmado. Dressed to Kill se lanzó el 19 de marzo de 1975 y tuvo una mejor acogida que Kiss y Hotter Than Hell. El álbum contiene la canción que más tarde se convertiría en la insignia de la banda, «Rock and Roll All Nite». En 1 de Abríl de 1975 En Burbank, CA KISS toca En el Midnight Special transmitido en NBC, tocando "Deuce", "She" y "Black Diamond". A pesar de que los álbumes de Kiss no eran un gran éxito de ventas, la banda tenía una gran reputación por sus directos. Los conciertos de Kiss solían incorporar espectáculos por parte de los miembros: Simmons escupía «sangre» y/o «fuego», la guitarra de Frehley echaba humo, la batería de Criss se situaba sobre una plataforma elevadora y la guitarra de Stanley tenía pirotecnia. En 10 de Septiembre de 1975 Graban Alive!, Primer Álbum en Vivo, Grabado en Detroit, Mi en 16 de Mayo de 1975, Cleveland, Ohio y Wilwood, NJ. Alive! consiguió la certificación de disco de oro e incluye el primer sencillo de Kiss en alcanzar el top 20, una versión en directo de «Rock and Roll All Nite». Esta fue la primera versión de la canción en incluir un solo de guitarra y sustituyó a la edición original de estudio como la grabación definitiva. En 9 de octubre de, 1975 - KISS celebra el Día de KISS en Cadillac, MI Cadillac después que el equipo de fútbol de alta gana el campeonato del estado después de escuchar la música de KISS antes de cada juego. En Enero 25-27 de 1976 Kiss Vuelve a Detroit, Mi Cobo Hall Un Año después de la Grabación de Alive!. Tras el Éxito de Alive! KISS Aparecio Por Primera Vez En Europa En Mayo y Junio de 1976. El Éxito (1976-1978) La popularidad de Alive! no sólo fue un gran avance hacia la fama para Kiss, sino que salvó a Casablanca, que estaba cercana a la quiebra. Después de este éxito, la banda se asoció con el productor Bob Ezrin, que había trabajado con anterioridad con Alice Cooper. El resultado fue Destroyer, lanzado el 15 de marzo de 1976 y que incluyó una producción más limpia que sus antecesores, una orquesta, un coro y numerosos efectos de sonido. La portada fue realizada por Ken Kelly, que había dibujado el cómic Conan el Bárbaro y que más tarde trabajaría con Rainbow y Manowar. Aunque el álbum se vendió muy bien al principio y consiguió el segundo disco de oro para Kiss, rápidamente salió de las listas. Sólo cuando la balada «Beth» —la cara B del sencillo «Detroit Rock City»— comenzó a tener repercusión en la radio, el álbum volvió a subir posiciones en el Billboard 200. «Beth» alcanzó el puesto 7 en el Billboard Hot 100, y su éxito reavivó las ventas del álbum, que alcanzó el disco de platino a finales de 1976, y las entradas de los conciertos del grupo. Este tema le valdría a Kiss el People's Choice Award en la categoría de «mejor canción»; sería uno de los pocos premios de la industria que ganarían. En 29 de octubre de 1976, la banda apareció en The Paul Lynde Halloween Special, donde interpretaron en playback «Detroit Rock City», «Beth» y «King of the Night Time World». Además, el presentador del programa Paul Lynde entrevistó a los miembros de la banda. Tras la popularidad alcanzada con Destroyer, la banda publicó otros dos exitosos álbumes de estudio en menos de un año: Rock and Roll Over, el 11 de noviembre de 1976. A finales de 1976 KISS tocaba Rara Vez Hard Luck Woman en Vivo. En Enero de 1977, Kiss Toca por Tercera Vez en Detroit, Mi Cobo Hall, Tocan por Primera Vez En el Madison Square Garden (18 de febrero de 1977) Para Inicios de 1977 Kiss Publica su Primer Comic, para Marvel Comics, para firmar sus Comics Usaron Militros de su Sangre para Convertirlo en una tinta de Pluma. En Marzo de 1977 Kiss Aparece por Primera Vez En Japon Tocando En Osaka, Kyoto y Nagoya. En 2 de Abríl de 1977 Tocan en Tokyo Budokan Hall, Destrosando a los Beatles. En 28 de Mayo de 1977 Tocan en Don Krisherr finalizand la fecha de sus trajes, Tocaron "I'' ''Want You", "Hard Luck Woman" y "Love Leave Em". Lanzan Love Gun en 30 de Junio de 1977, Gano Disco Platino, Este último alcanzó la cuarta posición del Billboard 200, lo que supuso el primer top 5 conseguido por Kiss. Fue el primer Álbum donde Ace frehley Canta por Primera Vez. En 28 de Noviembre de 1977, (2 Años después de Alive!), lanzan su Segundo Álbum en Vvio, Alive II, Fue Grabado en Los Angeles, CA En 26-28 de Agosto de 1977 Durante El Love Gun Tour. La Versión de Makin' Love, Ladies Room de Budokan Hall 2 de Abril de 1977 fueron Utilizados en este Album, Se Incluye Harld Luck Woman y Tomorrow And Tonight En Vivo por Primera Vez y 5 Tracks de Estudio Pertenecientes al Album. A finales de Marzo e Inicios de Abril de 1978 Kiss Vuelve a Japón un Año después del Rock And Roll Over Tour. El primer recopilatorio de Kiss, Double Platinum, se publicó el 2 de abril de 1978. Este álbum doble incluye versiones remezcladas de sus éxitos, así como «Strutter '78», una nueva grabación de un tema de su álbum debut. A petición de Neil Bogart, la canción se tocó con un estilo muy similar a la música disco, Durante este período, el merchandising de Kiss se convirtió en una importante fuente de ingresos. Entre los productos publicados se incluyen dos cómics editados por Marvel (el primero de ellos contenía tinta mezclada con sangre real, donada por los miembros del grupo),una máquina de pinball, figuras de acción, kits de maquillaje, caretas de Halloween y juegos de mesa. Mientras tanto, el número de miembros de la Kiss Army, el club de aficionados de la banda, llegaba a las seis cifras. Entre 1977 y 1979 , las ventas mundiales de artículos de Kiss alcanzaron los 100 millones de dólares. Kiss vivió su mejor momento comercial en 1978. Alive II fue su cuarto álbum de platino en sólo dos años y la gira que le siguió tuvo una media de 13 000 personas por concierto. El grupo, junto a su mánager, Bill Aucoin, trataron de llevar a Kiss al siguiente nivel de popularidad. Con ese fin, se realizaron dos novedosos proyectos. El primero de ellos fue el lanzamiento simultáneo de cuatro álbumes en solitario de los miembros de Kiss. A pesar de que ninguno de los discos contiene el trabajo de más de un miembro del grupo, se comercializaron como álbumes de Kiss. Fue la primera vez que todos los miembros de una banda de rock, publicaban álbumes en solitario el mismo día. Para los miembros del grupo, esto supuso una oportunidad para mostrar sus gustos musicales fuera de Kiss y en algunos casos, para trabajar con otros artistas contemporáneos. Los trabajos de Stanley y Frehley continuaban con el estilo de hard rock practicado por Kiss, mientras que el álbum de Criss estaba lleno de baladas cercanas al r&b. Gene Simmons fue el más ecléctico de los cuatro. Su álbum contiene canciones de hard rock, pop, baladas y una versión del tema «When You Wish upon a Star», de la película Pinocho. Simmons contó con la colaboración de Joe Perry de Aerosmith, Rick Nielsen de Cheap Trick, Jeff Baxter de Doobie Brothers, Donna Summer, Helen Reddy, Bob Seger y la que más tarde sería su novia, Cher. En 18 de Septiembre de 1978, Los 4 lanzan sus Albumes Solisltas, y todos alcanzaron Un Exito Grande, Paul en el Top 30, Gene y Ace en el Top 40 y Peter en el Top 50 de la lista Billboard 200. ''El segundo proyecto del año era que la banda apareciera en un largometraje para consolidar su imagen de superhéroes. El rodaje comenzó en primavera. Aunque el proyecto se propuso como una mezcla entre ''A Hard Day's Night y Star Wars, el resultado final quedó muy alejado de las expectativas. El guion sufrió varios cambios y la frustración de la banda —particularmente Criss y Frehley— aumentó durante la filmación. El producto final, titulado Kiss Meets the Phantom of the Park, se estrenó en la NBC el 28 de octubre de 1978. A pesar de las pésimas críticas, fue uno de los telefilms más vistos del año. En 1979, la película fue estrenada mundialmente en los cines bajo el título Attack of the Phantoms. Años más tarde, los miembros de Kiss mostraron su arrepentimiento ante el producto final.61 A su juicio, la cinta terminó representándoles como payasos más que como héroes. El fracaso artístico de la película, dio lugar a una ruptura entre Kiss y Aucoin. Ultimos Años Con Maquillaje (1979-1983) En 23 de Mayo de 1979 Realizan Dynasty, Producido Por Vinnie Poncia, también alcanzó la certificación de platino. l sencillo «I Was Made for Lovin' You», influenciado por la música disco, se convirtió en una de las canciones más exitosas de Kiss tras conseguir un disco de oro. El batería de sesión Anton Fig grabó casi todas las canciones, mientras Criss se recuperaba de un accidente automovilístico. Este sólo tocó la batería en el tema «Dirty Livin'», en el que era el vocalista principal. Además de realizar la gira Dynasty Tour, anunciada como «el regreso de Kiss», se hicieron planes para la construcción de un parque de atracciones, llamado Kiss World, pero se abandonaron por los altos costes. El público de esta gira era mucho más joven que la de anteriores conciertos, con muchos niños pequeños con el maquillaje de Kiss. En 31 de Octubre de 1979 En un Especial de Halloween KISS Aparece en el Show Tomorrow, Son Entrevistados por Tom Synder. Al final de la gira, en 16 de diciembre de 1979 en Toledo, Ohio, las tensiones entre Criss y los otros miembros del grupo se encontraban en su punto más alto. Su habilidad con la batería había menguado notablemente, llegando a tocar más lentamente e incluso a detenerse durante algunas actuaciones. El último concierto de la gira, el 16 de diciembre, fue también el último para Criss; aunque siguió siendo un miembro oficial durante los seis meses siguientes. A finales de los 70's y Principios de los 80's Realizan Unmasked en 20 de Mayo de 1980, fue su primer álbum que no consiguió el disco de platino desde Dressed to Kill. Poco después de la publicación del álbum, Criss hizo oficial su salida. La última aparición del batería con el grupo fue en el videoclip de «Shandi». Frehley recomendó contratar a Fig como nuevo percusionista y obtuvo la aprobación de Stanley y Simmons, sin embargo; un día después de anunciarle que sería el nuevo miembro del grupo, el guitarrista le llamó para comunicarle que habían cambiado de idea. La banda adicionó a decenas de baterías para sustituir a Criss, en junio de 1980. Al final se decantaron por un desconocido batería-guitarrista-cantante llamado Paul Charles Caravello Mejor Conocido Como Eric Carr, Nacido En 12 de julio de 1950 En Brooklyn, Nueva York. venía de una familia humilde, sin demasiados medios económicos, razón por la cual Eric dejó pronto los estudios y empezó a trabajar desde muy joven. Entre otros, los oficios que tuvo fueron los de obrero de la construcción, mecánico en un taller y gasolinero, mientras ahorraba para poder comprarse su batería y emular a John Bonham o Ringo Starr, los bateristas de sus grupos favoritos, Led Zeppelin y The Beatles. También aprendió a tocar el bajo y los teclados, aunque el mundo de las baquetas parecía ser sin duda el más importante para él. Durante casi una década tocó en muchos grupos y orquestas, pero nada realmente importante. Caracterizado con el maquillaje de «Fox» —en español: El zorro—, la presentación de Carr se produjo en el programa de ABC Kids Are People Too, y debutó en directo el 25 de julio de 1980, en el Palladium Theatre de Nueva York. Este fue el único concierto realizado en los Estados Unidos para promover el álbum, ya que no podían hacer mas Giras en USA En 1980, Para Agosto KISS Viaja a Europa ,4 Años después de su Visita de su Primera llegada, Tocan entre esta La gira Europea Esta Italia y Noruega por Primera Vez. Para Noviembre de 1980 KISS Visita por Primera Vez a Australia, fue una de las más exitosas de la historia de Kiss, con todas las entradas de los conciertos agotadas y con una recepción positiva por parte de la prensa, Para finalizar El Unmasked Tour tocaron en Nueva Zelanda En 3 de Diciembre de 1980. Tras finalizar la Gira Unmasked KISS Volvio al Estudio en Marzo de 1981, En 10 de Noviembre de 1981 Graban Music from The Elder, Album Conceptual Producido por Bob Erzin, 5 Años despumes de haber Grabado Destroyer, El disco se presentó como la banda sonora de una película que no se realizó hasta treinta años más tarde, lo que hace que sea difícil seguir el hilo de la historia. Para empeorar las cosas, después de haber recibido una respuesta negativa por parte de su discográfica, Kiss alteró el orden de las canciones en la mayoría de los países, para enfatizar los sencillos potenciales «The Oath» y «A World Without Heroes», lo que garantizaba a los oyentes la imposibilidad de entender una historia ya de por si confusa. Una vez publicado, la reacción de los aficionados fue dura; The Elder no consiguió el disco de oro y sólo alcanzó el puesto 75 en el Billboard 200. Afinales de 1981 y Inicios de 1982, KISS intento Promocionar el Album, Asi que Realizaron Un Show en México En TV Azteca, Solid Gold, Friday's (15 de Enero de 1982) y una tercera haciendo playback que fue trasmitida vía satélite en el festival de San Remo, Italia. Ace Frehley no participó en esta última actuación, debido a un accidente automovilístico junto a Anton Fig. Además, el guitarrista no contribuyó de forma significativa en el álbum y sólo fue el vocalista principal en una canción, «Dark Light». Sus pistas de guitarra las grabó en el estudio de su casa, en Connecticut y luego se las envió a Ezrin. Otra fuente de frustración para Frehley, era que con la salida de Criss, a menudo estaba en minoría contra las decisiones de Simmons y Stanley. En junio, el guitarrista anunció a sus compañeros su salida, aunque no sería oficial hasta el año siguiente. Poco después, Kiss realizó cambios drásticos en sus negocios, el principal fue cortar definitivamente su relación con Bill Aucoin, quien había sido su mánager durante nueve años. En Junio de 1982 Realizan El Segundo Recopilatorio llamado Killers, este fue el primer Recopilatorio que tenia algunas Cacniones de Estudio Pertenenciente. Realizan Creatrues of the Night en 13 de Octubre de 1982, se vendió mejor que Music from "The Elder" (alcanzó la posición 45 en Estados Unidos), Para Promocionar el Album KISS Volo por Tercera Vez a Europa, Pero Promocionando El Album de Creatures of The Night Realizando Shows Televisivos en "Alemania, Holanda, Suecia, Italia y España por Primera Vez", Ace hizo su Ultima Aparicion en Estos Shows Europeos y El Video Clip I Love it Loud, KISS estaba en Busca de un Nuevo Guitarrista, y Vincent Cusano se Ubio a la Banda, Nacido en 6 de agosto de 1952 en Bridgeport, Connecticut. Éste sería anunciado como nuevo guitarrista de Kiss en diciembre de 1982, antes de que la banda se embarcara en su gira de décimo aniversario. Vincent quería utilizar su nombre de nacimiento —Vincent Cusano— en Kiss, pero Simmons vetó esta idea, pues alegó que sonaba «demasiado étnico». Según las palabras del bajista; «sonaba como si fuera vendedor de frutas» y señaló además que «justa o injustamente, el rock and roll, se trata de imagen». Vincent sugirió llamarse Mick Fury, pero también fue rechazado. Más tarde Simmons le sugirió llamarse Vinnie Vincent. Tras aceptar su nuevo nombre, Vincent presionó a Simmons y Stanley para unirse a Kiss como miembro en pleno derecho. A pesar de las dudas que ambos tenían sobre su personalidad, Vincent fue finalmente aceptado como miembro oficial. Stanley diseñó un nuevo personaje, «The Ankh Warrior» —en español: El guerrero del ankh—, también conocido como «The Wizard» —en español: El mago— y un maquillaje con un ankh, para Vincent. La gira promocional de Creatures of the Night En USA No tuvo Exito, Entre 1982 y 1983 la Gente supo del Significado de KISS que Significaba Knights in Satan Service, En Español es Caballeros Al Servicio de Satan, Tocaron En Canada para la Promocion del 10° Aniversario, En Brazil, la Gira Tuvo Exito, Tocaron en Rio de Janeiro y Sao Paulo estos Eran los Ultimos Conciertos con Maquillaje hasta su Reunion en 1996. Sin Maquillaje I (1983-1991) Neil Bogart había muerto de Cancer, Creatures of the Night Era el Ultimo Album de Cassablanca, Vendieron Cassablanca a Mercury Records, En 18 de Septiembre de 1983, Lanzaron Lick it Up y Aparecieron Sin Maquillaje en MTV. A mediados de 1983 KISS Volvio a Europa, Tocaron en Lisboa, Portugal en 11 de Octubre de 1983, en el Pavilhão Dramático de Cascais, que sería su primera actuación sin maquillaje, desde su formación a principios de 1973, Luego Tocaron en "Londres, Austra, España, Suecia, Alemania, Dianamarca y Paris" Lick It Up se convirtió en su primer álbum en conseguir el disco de oro en tres años (en 1990 alcanzaría también la certificación de platino), A Comienzos de 1984 Realizan Una Gira Norteamericana donde tocan en USA y Canada luego de esas Giras, Vinnie Vincent Abandona la Banda, fue Remplazado por Mark St. John, Nacidó en 7 de febrero de 1956 Anaheim, California. Con St. John como guitarrista (aunque no escribió ninguna de las canciones), Kiss publicó el álbum Animalize, el 13 de septiembre de 1984. Animalize superó el éxito de Lick It Up —fue disco de platino dos meses tras su lanzamiento—3 y gracias a los vídeo musicales de «Heaven's on Fire» y «Thrills in the Night», retransmitidos con frecuencia en la MTV. Gene simmons se dedico hacer Actor, Aparecio como Villano en la Pelicula Runaway. Interpretando al Villano de la Pelicula. Animalize fue su álbum más vendido de la década. Sin embargo, durante uno de los ensayos de la gira, a St. John se le paralizó la mano y se le diagnosticó con artritis reactiva. Debido a este problema, la banda se vio obligada a despedirle en diciembre. Su sustituto fue Bruce Kulick, Nacido en 12 de diciembre de 1953, Brooklyn, Nueva York. Kulick hizo parte de la agrupación de Meat Loaf entre 1977 y 1978, en la gira de "Bat Out of Hell". También participó en algunos discos del solista Michael Bolton. Inician La Gira Animalize por Europa en 1984, y luego en 1985 una Gira Norteamericana, Una de las primeras actuaciones con Kulick fue en el estadio Cobo Hall, Detroit. El concierto se grabó para el especial de MTV Animalize Live. Más tarde sería publicado como el primer VHS de Kiss, bajo el título Animalize Live Uncensored. Realizaron Asylum en 16 de septiembre de 1985. Aunque tuvo un éxito destacable, sólo alcanzó la certificación de disco de oro. La Gira Asylum Duro entre 1985 y 1986, Entre Estas giras son, Tocaron En el Madison Square Garden de nuevo, Toronto, Canada , Toledo, Detroit ,Charlotte, Carolina del Norte, Toronto, Canada, y por Primera Vez en San Juan, Puerto Rico. (Grabados en Audio y Filmandos) Para 1986 Gene Simmons continuava como Actor, Aparecio en Never young Too Die interpretando a un Villano mitad hombre y Mujer, realizaron su priemer El Documentsal, KISS Exposed, donde Paul y Gene son Entrevistados y Ponen Videoclips y Videos en Vivo. en 18 de septiembre de 1987 Realizan Crazy Nights, Siguió con el sonido glam de sus anteriores trabajos, aunque a diferencia de éstos contiene abundantes pistas de teclado. El videoclip , Crazy Crazy Nights fue Grabado en Los Angeles, CA en 8 de Agosto de 1987, Se Recopilo Los 3 Videoclips de Crazy Nights en VHS, Gene Simmons Continuo Como Actor En su tercera Pelicula (Wanted Dead Or Alive). En Abril de 1988 KISS Volvio a Japon 10 años después de Rock and Roll Over y Alive II Tour. Ese mismo Año Volvieron a Europa, Aparecieron en el festival de Alemania, Monsters of Rock 1988, Kiss Toca En The Ritz Nueva York, devuelta a Los Clubes desde su Debut en Vivo en 1973, En 27 de Agosto, en 15 de noviembre de 1988 Realizan el Siguiente Recopilatorio llamado Smashes Thrashes & Hits, Además de contener remezclas de sus temas clásicos, incluye dos temas nuevos y una versión de «Beth» cantada por Eric Carr; esta sería la primera canción publicada del batería como vocalista principal. Paul Stanley Realizo su Gira Solista en 1989, en 17 de Octubre de 1989 Realizan Hot in the Shade Aunque no consiguió el disco de platino, contiene la exitosa balada «Forever», co-escrita por Michael Bolton. «Forever» alcanzó la octava posición del Billboard Hot 100, su mejor puesto desde «Beth», Hot in the Shade fue el primer álbum de estudio desde Music From "The Elder" en contar con tres vocalistas principales: Simmons, Stanley y Carr; este último cantó en «Little Caesar». A finales de los 80's y Principios de los 90's iniciaron el Hot in the Sahde Tour, la Gira solo Duro en 1990, en el Madison Square Garden se da el Ultimo Show con Eric Carr, En febrero de 1991, la banda decidió volver a trabajar por tercera vez con Bob Ezrin para que produjera su primer álbum de la década de 1990. Grabaron el Videoclip God Gave Rock N Roll To You II, Este era el ultimo Videoclip de KISS Con Eric Carr, el Videoclip contenía Escenas de los Tours de KISS en los años 70's a 80's, Se Convirtio en El Sountrack de la pelicula Bill & Ted. Luego del Videoclip Eric Carr sufira una enfermedad en Marzo de 1991, los médicos descubrieron que Eric Carr tenía un tumor en su corazón. En abril se le intervino quirúrgicamente con éxito, pero más tarde se le encontraron más tumores en sus pulmones. Carr recibió quimioterapia y en julio se curó del cáncer. Sin embargo, en septiembre sufrió la primera de dos hemorragias cerebrales. El 24 de noviembre falleció a los 41 años de edad. Sin Maquillaje II/Era Revenge (1992-1995) A pesar de la pérdida todavía reciente de su compañero, Kiss decidió continuar con un nuevo batería, Eric Singer, Nacido En 12 de Mayo de 1958 En Cleveland, Ohio. Uno de sus más importantes desafíos como baterista fue el legado que se le permite continuar en Kiss, banda legendaria de Norteamérica fundada en 1972, la cual había contado con dos bateristas extraordinarios, Peter Criss, quien para 1980 debe dejar la agrupación para comenzar una carrera en solitario, había participado con bandas y artistas como Black Sabbath, Gary Moore, Lita Ford y Alice Cooper. nicia en Kiss en una época de renacimiento del metal y de nuevos estilos relacionados, en este momento Eric Singer completa la banda ya conformada por Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons y Bruce Kulick. El álbum Revenge fue lanzado en el año 1992, Kiss forma parte de este renacimiento y un nuevo baterista que impresionaba en su estilo. lanzan Revenge en 19 de mayo de 1992, Para componer algunos temas, la banda solicitó la ayuda de su ex compañero Vinnie Vincent.118 El álbum alcanzó la sexta posición en el Billboard 200 y pronto consiguió el disco de oro. Kiss comenzó una gira de conciertos en abril de 1992, en los que se grabó el álbum en directo Alive III, editado el 18 de mayo de 1993, Grabado en Detroit, Mi The Palace en 27 de Noviembre de 1992 y Cleveland Durante el Revenge Tour. Cuatro días más tarde, indujeron a Kiss en el paseo de la fama del rock. Para Promocionar Alive III, Tocaron Shows Televisivo Y Conciertos en 1993, Tocan en Arsehino Hall Show (Los Angeles), Burbank, California en Septiembre de 1993 y Orlando, Florida (bispera de año Nuevo 1993) En junio de 1994 salió a la venta Kiss My Ass: Classic Kiss Regrooved, un álbum recopilatorio con versiones de Kiss realizadas por músicos populares. El resultado fue una ecléctica mezcla, con la inclusión de la versión funky de Lenny Kravitz de «Deuce» (con Stevie Wonder a la armónica), una interpretación ska punk de «Detroit Rock City» por The Mighty Mighty Bosstones y una versión country de Garth Brooks de «Hard Luck Woman» con Kiss como banda de acompañamiento. Tocaron en Argentina, Brazil (10 Años despues de Creatures of The Night) y México (Gira en vez de Promocion). Publicaron el Libro KISSTORY que hablaba de su Historia. Para 1995 Tocan En Vivo en Japon (desde 1977 a 1988) y Australia (15 Años Después de la Gira Unmasked). Ese mismo año, la banda se embarcó en la gira Worldwide Kiss Convention. Las convenciones fueron eventos con exhibiciones de antiguos trajes de Kiss, instrumentos y otros objetos de interés, así como actuaciones de bandas tributo a Kiss y venta de merchandising de toda la carrera de la banda. Kiss se presentó en las convenciones y en cada una tocaron cerca de dos horas de set en acústico. Tocaron en USA, Canada y Australia. En la primera fecha en los Estados Unidos, el 17 de junio de 1995, Peter Criss apareció en el escenario para cantar con Kiss los temas «Hard Luck Woman» y «Nothin' to Lose». Esta fue la primera vez en más de dieciséis que el ex batería actuaba con la banda. El 9 de agosto de 1995, en Nueva York, Kiss se unió a lista de bandas que habían participado en MTV Unplugged. El grupo se puso en contacto con Criss y Frehley y los invitó a que participaran en el evento. Ambos se unieron para interpretar «Beth», «2 000 Man», «Nothin' to Lose» y «Rock and Roll All Nite». En marzo de 1996, la actuación fue publicada en disco, bajo el nombre Kiss Unplugged. La actuación en el Unplugged ''provocó meses de especulaciones de que una reunión de la formación original estaba preparándose. Sin embargo, las semanas siguientes al concierto, la banda —con Kulick y Singer— regresó al estudio por primera vez en tres años para grabar la continuación de ''Revenge. Carnival of Souls: The Final Sessions se terminó en febrero de 1996, pero su lanzamiento fue retrasado casi dos años. El álbum, además de ser el último trabajo con Bruce Kulick como miembro oficial, contiene la única canción del guitarrista como vocalista principal, «I Walk Alone» Reunión (1996-2000) Con esta declaración, el 28 de febrero de 1996, Tupac Shakur introdujo a la formación original de Kiss —utilizando sus clásicos maquillajes— bajo una gran ovación en la 38.ª edición de los premios Grammy. El 16 de abril, la banda realizó una conferencia de prensa a bordo del portaaviones USS Intrepid (CV-11) en Nueva York, donde anunciaron sus planes de realizar una gira de reunión, con la ayuda de su nuevo mánager, Doc McGhee. a conferencia, conducida por Conan O'Brien, se retransmitió a cincuenta y ocho países.2 La primera actuación de Kiss tras la reunión, fue un concierto de una hora, el 15 de junio en Irvine, California. El 28 de junio, la gira Alive/Worldwide Tour comenzó en el Tiger Stadium en Detroit, con más de 40 000 espectadores. La gira se compuso de casi 200 fechas en trece meses, en las que actuaron para aproximadamente dos millones de personas. la Gira duro entre 1996 y 1997. donde tocaron en los Continentes de Norteamérica, Sudamérica, japon, Oceanía y Europa. En 22 de septiembre de 1998, Kiss publicó Psycho Circus. A pesar de que se anunció como el primer álbum de la formación original desde Unmasked (aunque Criss no llegó a grabar ningún tema en ese disco), las contribuciones de Frehley y Criss fueron mínimas. i bien las imágenes de ambos ocuparon un lugar destacado en el libreto del álbum, más tarde se reveló que la mayoría de las pistas de guitarra se grabaron por el futuro guitarrista Tommy Thayer y el ex miembro Bruce Kulick. La mayoría de los partes de batería las grabó el músico de sesión Kevin Valentine. A pesar de la controversia, el disco alcanzó la tercera posición en Estados Unidos, su mejor puesto hasta entonces y la certificación de oro de la RIAA, La canción que da título al álbum recibió la única nominación de la banda en los premios Grammy, en la categoría de «mejor interpretación de hard rock». La gira promocional, comenzó en el Dodger Stadium en Los Angeles, en 31 de Octubre de 1998 En la Noche de Halloween. Luego realizan una Gira norteamericana entre 1998 y 1999, Despues un Gira Europea despues una gira en México y un pequeño conciero en Las Vegas. El 11 de agosto de 1999, el grupo fue incluido en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood y dos días después tuvo lugar el estreno mundial de Detroit Rock City, un largometraje inspirado en el cuarteto y cuya trama trata sobre cuatro adolescentes desesperados por conseguir entradas para un concierto en Detroit. Kiss anunció a comienzos del año 2000 que se embarcaría en la gira Farewell Tour en verano, que sería la última serie de conciertos con la formación original. el grupo se apresuró a añadir fechas para la gira, que duraría hasta abril de 2001. En el año 2000 también se puso a la venta el videojuego Kiss: Psycho Circus: The Nightmare Child, basado en los cómics Kiss: Psycho Circus de Todd McFarlane Productions. Tras La Reunión (2001-2009) Antes de comenzar los conciertos en Japon y Australia (Asia y Oceanía) del Farewell Tour, el 31 de enero de 2001, Criss abandonó la banda una vez más, al parecer descontento por su salario.1 Su puesto lo ocupó por el ex batería Eric Singer, que asumió el rol de «Catman». En verano de ese año se puso a la venta el artículo más llamativo de su merchandising: el ataúd de Kiss. En su presentación, Gene Simmons dijo: «Me encanta vivir, pero esta alternativa está muy bien». En febrero de 2002, Kiss actuó durante la ceremonia de clausura de Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 2002 en Salt Lake City, Utah. Esta sería la última actuación de Frehley con Kiss. El 6 de marzo, Kiss realizó un concierto privado en Trelawny, Jamaica. A Frehley lo reemplazó Tommy Thayer, que utilizó el maquillaje de «Spaceman». Realizan en 24 de Agosto de 2002 el Recopilatorio de 21 Temas "The Very Best of Kiss". En 28 de febrero de 2003, Kiss viajó a Australia y grabó Kiss Symphony: Alive IV con la Orquesta Sinfónica de Melbourne en el Telstra Dome. Una vez más, Thayer reemplazó a Frehley, mientras que Peter Criss regresó al grupo. Este fue el primer álbum de Kiss publicado por Sanctuary Records. A pesar de que Farewell Tour se anunció como la última gira de la banda, Kiss anunció una serie de conciertos con Aerosmith en 2003. Frehley anunció que su salida de la banda era permanente, afirmando que creía que Farewell Tour sería la última gira de Kiss y que no quería ejercer de telonero de Aerosmith. Simmons y Stanley no renovaron el contrato de Criss, cuando expiró en marzo de 2004. En su página web, el batería declaró: «Nadie me ha llamado, ni a mí ni a mi abogado, para hablar sobre mi futuro en la banda. Como miembro fundador me parece una completa falta de respeto, al igual que para los aficionados que han hecho de Kiss una de las bandas más grandes del mundo». En una entrevista de radio con Eddie Trunk, Criss dijo que Stanley y Simmons querían crear una nueva versión de Kiss y pensaban que el batería era demasiado viejo para tocar durante dos horas (a pesar de que Criss es sólo cuatro años mayor que Simmons). Nuevamente, Eric Singer volvió a reemplazar a Criss. Durante el verano de 2004, Kiss encabezó la gira Rock the Nation 2004 World Tour, con Poison como teloneros. Algunos de los conciertos se filmaron para el DVD Rock the Nation Live!, publicado el 13 de diciembre de 2005. Para finalizar la Gira Rock The Nation, Kiss Volo a México, tocando en Monterrey por Primera Vez y la Ciudad de México, ese mismo año en 2004 Gene Simmons Realiza su Segundo album en solitario llamado Gene Simmons: Asshole. Stanley, que había experimentado dificultades cada vez mayores en su cadera, tuvo su movilidad limitada durante el recorrido y debió ser operado dos veces, Tras la conclusión del Rock the Nation Tour, Kiss hizo conciertos esporádicos durante los años siguientes. El grupo sólo realizó Conciertos en 2005 y 2006, Un Concierto en Columbus, Oceancide, California (Concierto de Rockin the Corps) en Mayo de 2006 en Las Vegas Tocan En El show de Rock Honors transmitido por VH1. Paul Stanley Realiza su segundo Album Solista "Live to Win". Cuatro de las fechas de 2006 fueron en julio en Japón. Sale a la Venta La Caja Alive! 1975-2000, Que Contiene Los 3 Alive, la Primera Remasterizacion de Alive III, más Alive IV: The Millennium Concert (Grabado en Vancouver en 31 de Diciembre de 1999), A Principios del 2000 Se hiba Lanzar A la Venta, Cuando La banda Anuncio La Gira Farewell Tour, Pero Lamentablemente no se lanzo a la Venta, para 2014 Se Lanzaria en Vinilo. Kiss hizo cuatro conciertos en julio de 2007. Antes de la cuarta actuación, el 27 de julio, hospitalizaron a Stanley con un ritmo cardíaco acelerado. En su ausencia, Kiss realizó el concierto como trío por primera vez desde 1982. Esta fue la primera ausencia de Stanley en toda la historia de Kiss. El 5 de abril de 2007, el ex guitarrista Mark St. John, falleció por una hemorragia cerebral a los 51 años.151 Después de ser despedido de Kiss en 1984, St. John formó parte de la banda de glam metal White Tiger. En 1990 colaboró con Peter Criss en un grupo llamado The Keep, que sólo realizó una actuación y nunca llegó a publicar ningún disco. En 2008, Kiss volvió a la rutina, con la realización de varios conciertos. El 30 de enero, Paul Stanley confirmó que la banda se embarcaría en la gira Kiss Alive/35 World Tour, en la que tocarían en estadios de Europa y Oceanía. A lo largo del verano de 2008, Kiss fue cabeza de cartel de varios festivales, tocando para una audiencia aproximada de 400 000 personas. Como parte de esta gira, la banda encabezó el Download Festival en Donington, Inglaterra, el 13 de junio. Tres días más tarde serían los cabezas de cartel del Arrow Rock Festival en Nimega, Países Bajos. El 28 de junio, Kiss encabezó el Graspop Metal Meeting en Dessel, Bélgica, su última fecha europea de la gira Alive 35. A Comienzos de 2009 Continua El Alive 35 Tour en Sudamerica. En septiembre, Paul Stanley confirmó que la gira Alive 35 Tour continuaría en Norte América en verano de 2009 Sonic Boom y Monster (2009-2013) Diez años después de la publicación de su último álbum de estudio y tras años de negativas sobre la grabación de un nuevo trabajo, Stanley y Simmons cambiaron de opinión. En noviembre de 2008, Paul Stanley declaró al fotógrafo Ross Halfin que la banda ya trabajaba en un nuevo álbum de estudio. El vocalista también anunció que él mismo sería el productor y que sonaría como los «Kiss de 1970». En agosto de 2009, la agrupación reveló la publicación de su nuevo álbum, Sonic Boom, para el 6 de octubre. «Modern Day Delilah» fue estrenado en las radios como el primer tema de Sonic Boom, el 19 de agosto de 2009, lo que lo convirtió en el primer sencillo de Kiss en once años. Para promocionar el álbum, la banda actuó en los programas Late Show with David Letterman el 6 de octubre y en Jimmy Kimmel Live! al día siguiente. Sonic Boom debutó en el puesto número dos del Billboard 200 —el mejor puesto en la carrera del grupo. y vendió 108 000 copias en su primera semana sólo en los Estados Unidos. La banda Usaría Los Trajes Sonic Boom y Continuaría La Gira Alive 35 Tour en Norte América, Para Promocionar el Álbum Sonic Boom. Kiss comenzó el tramo europeo de la gira promocional de Sonic Boom ''llamado Sonic Boom Over Europe en mayo de 2010. El 28 de junio, su primer mánager, Bill Aucoin, falleció de cáncer a los 66 años. El ex batería Peter Criss lo calificó como el quinto miembro de Kiss. El 13 de abril de 2011, Kiss comenzó a grabar la continuación de ''Sonic Boom. Gene Simmons declaró: «El álbum será similar a Sonic Boom. Canciones rock, nada de baladas, ni teclados, solamente rock». En mayo, Kiss anunció que el crucero "Kiss Kruise" zarparía en 15 de octubre de 2011. El crucero contó con varias actividades, como la fiesta de Halloween de Kiss, una rueda de prensa de la banda y dos conciertos (uno en acústico); además de actuaciones de otros artistas. El 21 de agosto, Kiss reveló en su página web que el nuevo álbum se llamaría Monster. El 2 de julio de 2012, se lanzó el sencillo «Hell or Hallelujah» como adelanto de Monster. En el primer día de su lanzamiento fue el sencillo de rock más descargado en Amazon en el Reino Unido. El 21 de agosto, la banda publicó Destroyer: (Resurected), una reedición de su álbum de 1976 con temas inéditos y la primera portada que se había creado. 40 Aniversario y Entrada Al Salón de la fama del Rock (2014-2016) En octubre de 2013, la banda fue nominada para su inclusión en el Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Ese mismo mes, Ace Frehley y Peter Criss volvieron a reunirse después de trece años con motivo del trigésimo aniversario del presentador Eddie Trunk en la radio.174 Tras ser la agrupación más votada en la encuesta popular del Rock and Roll Hall of Fame,175 Kiss fue elegida por los miembros del comité para su ingreso en abril de 2014. A pesar de que en principio se habló sobre una posible reunión de la formación original, Frehley confirmó que ni él ni Criss tocarían con el grupo debido a que Simmons y Stanley habían decidido actuar con los miembros actuales. Sin embargo, pocos días después el grupo emitió comunicado en el que afirmaba que ninguna formación de Kiss actuaría en la ceremonia. Finalmente, el 10 de abril de 2014, la formación original se reunió para la aceptación de su ingreso. Para Celebrar su 40 Anniversario Kiss lanzo El Recopilatorio Kiss 40 Years: Decades of Decibels Ese mismo año, Simmons, Paul Stanley y Doc McGhee, compraron la franquicia de un equipo de fútbol americano, y lo llamaron Los Angeles Kiss. El equipo debutó en la Arena Football League ese mismo año, y sus actuaciones fueron acompañadas por un reality show televisado en el canal AMC titulado 4th and Loud, en el que se podía ver a Simmons y Stanley gestionando la participación de su equipo en la liga. El 28 de enero de 2015, Kiss publicó un sencillo en colaboración con el conjunto japonés Momoiro Clover Z, titulado «Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina». Por su parte, el tema «Samurai Son», también interpretado con el mencionado grupo, fue incluido como tema de apertura de la edición nipona del recopilatorio Best of Kiss 40. En abril de 2016, Ace Frehley publicó el álbum Origins, Vol. 1, en el cual contó con la participación de Paul Stanley, lo que supuso la primera vez que ambos músicos grababan juntos en 18 años.183 Éste además tuvo que someterse a una operación de hombro, por lo que Kiss tuvo que nuevamente a actuar como trío. Ultimos Años (2016-Presente) En 2016, Kiss realizó una gira de verano, titulada Freedom to Rock Tour , de ciudades menos frecuentadas y lugares más pequeños. La gira se realizó durante todo el verano, con los actos de apertura Caleb Johnson y The Dead Daisies . El 13 de diciembre de 2016, Kiss se presentó durante el final de la temporada 11 de The Voice , acompañado por el ganador de la temporada Sundance Head . Ha habido historias conflictivas sobre si Kiss grabará otro álbum. Simmons ha dicho "sí" en las entrevistas, diciendo que él tiene canciones escritas y en fila para un nuevo álbum. Stanley y Thayer discuten esto sin embargo y dicen que no se comprometen a hacer uno y que la banda puede avanzar sin música nueva. Simmons y Stanley hicieron apariciones en la película de 2016 ¿Por qué él? En 2017 Kiss Realiza La Gira Kiss World Tour, Gira que trataba del Regreso de los Trajes de Creatures Of The Night, Que Anteriormente Los Usaron En Kiss Kruise, en México en Monterrey (Corona Northside festival) y Tijuana. Comenzarían Por Northe Amrerica, Luego Europa, Entre Estos Concertos Estan, Moscow, Rusia (desde 2008), Mardrid y Lisbon (Desde 1983). El 19 de septiembre de 2018, luego de una presentación en America's Got Talent , Kiss anunció que finalizará su carrera con el Fin del Mundial de la gira en 2019. La gira comenzó el 31 de enero en Vancouver. Columbia Británica , Canadá y actualmente cuenta con 103 fechas adicionales que se extienden hasta el 3 de diciembre en Auckland , Nueva Zelanda. En febrero de 2019, Simmons dijo que la gira de despedida probablemente recaudaría entre $ 150 millones y $ 200 millones, "sin contar los servicios complementarios, las licencias, las mercancías y cosas por el estilo". En octubre de 2018, la banda se reunió con Ace Frehley y Bruce Kulick en el Kiss Kruise. Interpretaron " New York Groove ", " 2,000 Man ", "Hide Your Heart" y " Domino ". Esta es la primera vez que Frehley y la banda se presentan desde 2002 para su primer Kiss Farewell Tour y la primera vez que Kulick se presenta con la banda en vivo desde su partida en 1996. Durante la primera etapa de la gira mundial de End of the Road, Kiss fue acusado por los fanáticos de la sincronización de labios y el uso de pistas de acompañamiento . Tres años antes, Simmons había sido crítico con las bandas que usaban pistas de acompañamiento en shows en vivo. El ex vocalista de Skid Row , Sebastian Bach, defendió a Kiss, diciendo que la banda no hizo sincronización de labios en el espectáculo al que asistió. Stanley no confirmó ni negó que se sincronice los labios en el escenario, diciendo que está cuidando su voz. Miembros * Gene Simmons (1973-Presente) * Paul Stanley (1973-Presente) * Peter Criss (1973-1980; 1996-2001; 2003-2004) * Ace frehley (1973-1982; 1996-2002) * Eric Carr (1980-1991) * Vinnie Vincent (1982-1984) * Mark St. John (1984) * Bruce Kulick (1984-1995) * Eric Singer (1992-1995; 2001; 2004-Presente) * Tommy Thayer (2002-Presente) Maquillage Discográfia * KISS * Hotter Than Hell * Dressed to Kill * Alive! * Destroyer * The Originals * Rock And Roll Over * Love Gun * Alive II * Double Platinum * Gene Simmons * Paul Stanley * Ace frehley * Peter Criss * Dynasty * Unmasked * Music from the Elder * Killers * Creatures Of The Night * Lick it Up * Animalize * Asylum * Crazy Nights * Smashes Thrashes & Hits * Hot in The Shade * Revenge * Alive III * Kiss My Ass * MTV Unplugged * You Want The Best You Got The Best!! * Greatest Kiss * Carnival of Souls: The Final Sessions * Psycho Circus * Detroit Rock City: Sountrack * Box Set (5 CD's) * The Very Best Of KISS * Kiss Symphony Alive IV * The Best of KISS: The Millennium Collection * The Best of KISS: The Millennium Collection Vol. 2 * Kiss Gold (1974-1982) * Kiss Chronicles (3 CD's) * The Best Of KISS: The Millennium Collection Vol. 3 * Alive! Box Set (1975-2000) * Palylist Plus * Alive 35 * Jigoku-Retsumen * Ikons * Sonic Boom * Sonic Boom Over Europe * Monster * Destroyer: Resurrecter * Cassablanca Singles (1974-1982) * KISS 40 * Momoiro Clover Z vs KISS * Rock Vegas * KISS World: The Best Of KISS Tributo a KISS * Kiss My Ass Videografia * Kiss Meets Phantom Of The Park * Kiss The Lost Concert * Kiss Exposed * Crazy Nights: Videos * Kiss X-Treme Close Up * Kiss Konfindential * Kiss My Ass: The Video * MTV Unplugged * The Second Coming * Egos And Icons * Detroit Rock City * Kiss Symphony Alive IV * Rock The Nation Live! * Kissology The Ultimate Kiss Collection Volume One 1974-1977 * Kissology The Ultimate Kiss Collection Volume Two 1978-1991 * Kissology The Ultimate Kiss Collection Volume Three 1992-2000 * KISSTERIA * A Visual Evolution (1973-1979) * TV Germany 1976-1980 * TV Collection 1974-1976 * TV Collection 1976-1978 * Media Collection 1979 * Media Collection 1980 * Media Collection 1981 * Kiss: The Videos 1975-1998 * Kiss: The Videos 1974-2002 Conciertos en Vivo * Coventry Queens, NY December 22, 1973 * Long Beach, CA Long Beach Arena February 17, 1974 * San Francisco, CA January 31, 1975 * Largo, MD Capital Center November 30, 1975 * Detroit, Mi Cobo Hall January 25, 1976 * Detroit, Mi Cobo Hall January 26, 1976 * Detroit, Mi Cobo Hall January 27, 1976 * London Ontario Gardens April 24, 1976 * Anaheim, CA Anaheim Stadium August 20, 1976 * Madison Square Garden New York Feabruary 28, 1977 * Tokyo, Japan Budokan Hall April 2, 1977 * Houston, TX The Summit September 1, 1977 * Houstin, TX The Summit September 2, 1977 * Largo, MD Capital Center July 8, 1979 Libros Tourbooks * On Tour 1975-1976 Alive! (USA) * On Tour 1976 Alive!/Destroyer (USA/Europa) * On Tour 1976-1977 * Japan Tour 1977 * World Tour 77-78 * Japan Tour 1978 * The Retrun Of Kiss * Dynasty Tour * World Tour 1980-1981 * 10th Anniversary Tour * World Toir 1983-1984 * Lick it Up World Tour 1984 * Animalize World Tour 1984-1985 * Asylum Tour 1985-1986 * Crazy Nights World Tour 1987-1988 * Monsters Of Rock '88 * Japan Tour 1988 * Hot in The Shade Tour 1990-91 * Revenge Tour 1992 * Alive/WorldWide 1995-1996 * Konvention Tour 1995 * Alive/WorldWide Tour 1996-1997 * Dodger Stadium October 31, 1998 (Halloween Special) * Psycho-Circus World Tour 1999 * Farewell Tour 2000 (USA) * Farewell Tour 2001 (Japon y Australia) * World Domination 2003-2004 * Rock The Nation World Tour 2004